<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unshakable Undying by AfinaArchives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852297">The Unshakable Undying</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives'>AfinaArchives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breaking out of the hospital, Gen, Maybe do not read if squeamish, Medicine, Shenanigans, crackpot medicine, things you should not do at home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfinaArchives/pseuds/AfinaArchives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monax the Undying is a feared demon hunter of many duels. Renown for taming the Fel-hawks and brokering peace with scattered orcish renegades left upon Outland after the fall of the Illidari - he is surprisingly without wit. Brawn more than brain, the demon hunter has found himself in the predicament of having a broken horn after... Leiuella can’t even speak of it. </p><p>Knocking down three</p><p>Solid</p><p>Five foot thick</p><p>Marble walls</p><p>With his head. </p><p>How is this elf even alive?</p><p>Co-written with Razxion.Tumblr.com, Ash-summer.tumblr.com, Aveleyne, Narridiel, and Xiirissa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Doctor's Notes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monax was a hand full with his constant growling. Despite his friend’s best efforts, the injured demon hunter pulled away from them with all the strength he could muster. Even though he dug his feet into the ground, it only slowed getting him back within the war camp. Random stumbles here and there brought him closer to the </p><p>Dawnmender’s infirmary. Streams of fel smoked high from his body, billowing out with each feeble cough.</p><p>The growling never stopped.</p><p>Inside the infirmary, Leiuella wrung her hands fitfully. Her sleeves were pulled up, and yet were still stained red with the blood of the fallen. There had been so many which were shuttled out of the main chambers, where she had not gone for fear of the Light. Yet, the Light itself vanished for a time; the land as dark as the moon above. The demon hunter was brought forward, along with members of the Thalassian military who had been there to witness the event. Hobbling over, the mender began examining Monax while listing out a slew of information. “What was that darkness and booming voice which came from the Sunwell?” Putting some bandages in antiseptic to soak, Leiuella looked towards the hunter. “Hmm. That broken horn will need to be capped soon to avoid infection.” His armor would need to be moved aside for further inspection. “Any major wounds?”</p><p>Ashzouren followed Monax closely with a worried frown upon her face. “Stop fighting them please.” The hunter held her friend close, fumbling here and there. The wolf by her side would need to go; just as Monax’s attitude.</p><p>"Hush you.“ The yellow lights of her eyes rolled in their sockets; disdain evident upon her face. "Hmm, ” listening to the Druid, Xiirissa’s account of the night, the mender continued her examination. “Horn, legs, arms, chest. By the Shadows how are you still standing?” Looking towards the other two, she motioned for them all to come to the cots. “Let’s get him seated. I will want to look at that stab wound more closely before treating his horn.” Reaching out, she offered the demon hunter a hand. “Here.”</p><p>Through broken coughs and sputters, Monax’s growls continued. “I don’t… want to be here. Fel!” He continued to resist, or at least just trying to stay standing while he growled more. The Fel vents upon his chest faded and flickered with each breath. Pushing against Ashzouren, he wobbled and nearly tripped over his own two feet.</p><p>This was going to be difficult.</p><p>Xiirissa sniffed. “Dying Suns. Very… hard to kill. As my tribe found out.” Her dark amber eyes trailed over the wounds, following Dr. Staton’s words, “I have more than a few draughts and creams made from ancient lichen. Good to kill the pain.”</p><p>Leiuella ’s lips were tugged into a smile from that. She did not question the druid, as it seemed these elves had all kinds of magical being among them. “That will be very useful, thank you.” Turning once more towards Monax, Leiuella tapped her cane on the ground before him. “Now listen here, I am not like the usual menders of which you must be acquainted. I do not use the Light. You have no need to fear me. Now come; if you want to rejoin your compatriots soon.” She looked towards the woman behind him for help.</p><p>Xiirissa nodded. “And I use nature and herbs. I deal with you lot more than enough. Let us work. I do not wish to explain why you are wrapped up in vines as we fix you.”</p><p>Ashzouren sighed. “Monax…Don’t make me do this…” The huntress tip toed behind him. Perhaps one more push would convince him to move forward.</p><p>"I will not ask again.“</p><p>Monax continued to growl with his ears flicking.  Gazing between Leiuella and Xirssa. He doesn’t move.</p><p>Ashzouren quickly placed her shoulder against her friend’s back and attempts to push him a few paces ahead. "Come on! You need to get better, for Raz at least? No drinks until your better otherwise!”</p><p>Leiuella watched the hunter try her best, only to have her ‘friend’ refuse her. It seemed, like the pathfinders, that the Dying Suns were also going to be a problem group. Her cane stilled, and at her full height of 5'4, she pulled the 6’10 demon hunter down to her level. “Now you listen here; I am an apothecary, and at this moment this means two things. I can help you with my medicines, I can make it so you may rejoin your loved ones - family. That you may smile again. Or, you refuse me. You refuse my aid, and that of your friends. You die, and as a servant of Her Majesty, here in Quel'thalas only by her demand, in a Horde army… I might make a request for the bodies of the deceased given how many Sin'dorei forces have been lost in this war. With your Regent Lord coming after her in command, he might not be able to protect Thalassian corpses as well as in the past.” Her words came with a sharp, sickly saccharine tone. They might have been comforting, if not for their contents. “Alright?”<br/>
Xiirissa let her pestle rest, the heavy stone clattering against the mortar. A small snap of her fingers sent a wild cascade of thick vines from her hair. The dark green and brown ivy creeping towards Monax, well, that was until Dr. Staton’s words. She blinked a few times, but her lips slowly curled into a smirk as the vines retreated back into her hair and around her horns once more, “I do believe working with you will be a pleasure." </p><p>Leiuella watched the vines draw closer, but did not call them off. "Let’s hope our dear friend can be reasonable." </p><p>Monax ’s ears flicked and he gets sent forward just one step before whipping his head to try and 'see’ Ash. This hurts though and he winces. Gaze slowly drawn back to Leiuella, and just as slow he stops growling… for the most part. As instead now he starts to cough, taking another step forward, clutching that wound over his heart. The ivy, the vines, catch his attention to, and another step this time away from where they were. Opening his mouth to try and talk but.. now it’s just coughing.<br/>
Leiuella barked then. "Quick, lay him down and make sure to keep his head elevated. Elf with the bow, I want you holding his shoulders. Elf with the vines who’s looking pretty sharp - restrain him if needed. We will need to get to the root of the obstruction." </p><p>Ashzouren nods and lightly places a hand on his shoulder again but to help guide him over to the cot. "Easy.” Monax didn’t seem to want to, but with each cough he does go forward ever so slowly.  Eventually stopping and going down on a knee.</p><p>Showing the hunter just how to hold Monax, Leiuella continued her work. “Keep his head tilted up and spine straight. It will allow easier breathing.”</p><p>Ashzouren quickly moved back behind Monax and gently urges him to lay back just as the doc said to. Xiirissa meanwhile rolled her neck, the vines creeping out along her back and down over the ground once more. They very gently curled around Monax’s wrist, waist, and ankles. They guided him slowly, gently to lean back and lay down. “Sorry, be we need to see. It will hurt, but you will live.” She muttered softly. </p><p>Monax was pulled back, and around, and every which way the others wanted him to! He does pull once, at least at the one vine that curled around his wrist in a near panic. They wrapped around his now exposed scars from years of chains. But he can’t do much now being held down… While Ashzouren and Xirssa worked, Leiuella wheeled over an IV stand. Pricking Monax’s finger, the apothecary grabbed a vial from her waist. “Now let’s see.” Letting a drop of blood fall, she waited to see what color the vial would turn.  </p><p>Blinking a few times in near panic, Xiirissa wove her hands in the aid as vines came to life beneath the group. “I see.” Is all she muttered, letting the vines slacken around Monax’s form. “You. You stay. If you fight, I will have to tighten them again. Do not make me do this.” The unusual movement of his arm caught her attention, “Dislocated. I will force back into place after we fix… well… everything else.”</p><p>"I know this isn’t all that great for you, but,“ Ashzouren looked at the vines, their gnarled forms so very much like shackles. "You need to stay still. The sooner this is done, the better!”</p><p>It was just then that another healer entered the area, looking towards the situation at hand, she shook her head. Dying Suns and Pathfinders… “How can I help?” Coming towards Monax’ cot, Narridel grimaced at the sulfuric smoke billowing from his now exposed chest.</p><p>Leiuella waved a hand towards the newcomer. “We have an O blood type here - universal donor, singular receiver. Grab me the bag labeled O+. Now.” Fixing up a bag of fluids to the IV, Leiuella made the necessary pricks upon Monax’s arm for all IV’s. She then began looking into Monax’s chest wound. How deep it was, how long, and just how to describe this horrid object? Smoke choked the air, and it was to her benefit that she did not breathe.</p><p>Narridel nodded firmly, pausing only to grab a small wooden vial from her kit before turning towards the chilled boxes where the hemomancers kept their blood reserves. It didn’t take long for her to find the bag in question - what with all the patients needing blood - and she returned moments later. “If you add some of this, it should help too. It’s a serum made of coconut water and Felweed. It helps people with Fel in the blood accept. You know. Blood that isn’t strictly. You know… Demon filled.”</p><p>Leiuella nodded. “Thank you for your addition, I will add it to the blood bag and up his hydration intake. His water levels are dangerously low as well.”</p><p>Ashzouren glanced up and around occasionally. Watching the others work. Ears twitched this way and that as she listened intently. Hands staying steady. Being mindful of the vents in his skin and that busted horn… There was too much to worry over. Monax tried to move his head just a little, but it wouldn’t budge. Barely anything could stand against Ash’s worried hands!</p><p>Leiuella peered into the hole in Monax’s chest. There was a small orb close to his heart. Beneath all the blood, the soft green light was oh so dim. “Here, hold his flesh in place. I’ll reach in there and pull it out. It’s causing his veins to swell.” Removing a glove, the others gasped at her needle tipped fingers. “Completely sterile, I assure you.” She reached the needles into the hole. “Just a bit more.”</p><p>Narridel took a small step closer, leaning up onto her tippy toes to take a better look at the work the Doctor is doing. When ordered, however, she dashes forward, moving in place and dumping a milky white liquid over her hands before using her fingers to help hold the wound open.</p><p>As the flesh was pulled back, the Doctor smirked. “There it is.”</p><p>Monax squirmed a little at just feeling what the others are doing.  A couple coughs though and he stops, but his brows crease heavily.</p><p>Leiuella’s fingers encircled the small fel green marble, and in a moment had placed the needle-sharp tips beneath it. With a small 'pop, ’ the marble was freed. It rolled from Monax’s chest, onto the ground by Ashzouren’s feet. “Quickly, keep it warm.” Then, Leiuella set about cleaning the wound, bandaging it heavily. “Vine weaver, can you create a splint around his chest?”</p><p>Monax’s ears twitched, and he exhaled deeply. So much Fel swirled out of him and into the tiny little marble after it was removed. Now there wasn’t a single sign of the fires that usually burn within him from the vents in his skin. The smoke quelled, and his coughs died down. What was this?</p><p>Ashzouren couldn’t help but to wince slightly watching them work. Eyes going wide when the small orb is removed. She kept her hands upon Monax but deftly moves her foot to pull the orb closer to her. Making sure it doesn’t get lost.</p><p>Xiirissa reached into her pouch. A dark and murky green draught was pulled from the pouch. It was oily and slide around the vial. She slowly knelt and held the drink to Monax’s lips. Ice cold air spilled from the jar as she spoke in soft tone, “Drink. It is cool. It will numb the pain just a little.”</p><p>Narridel let go of the wounded flesh as Leiuella starts to clean it, letting the doctor work without her interference. She takes care of the wound, and starts administering more of the water to the line pumping into Monax’s veins. “Hey big guy. How you doin’ down there? You still feeling ok? Really taking this all like a champ… If you’re even awake…?”</p><p>Monax pulled on the vines of his left arm briefly before giving in to at least drink by opening his mouth.  He certainly is still awake. He managed to fight like this within the Sunwell. Going to take a little more to knock him out completely!<br/>
Leiuella thought for a second, “He better be.” Finishing up his bandages, Leiuella moved towards Monax’s arms. Taking a bowl of cool water, she rinsed each wound first. Antiseptic followed, and the healer began to apply burn ointment before gauze strips. The same would be done to his legs as well.</p><p>Ashzouren grumbled, holding Monax still. “Stubborn…At least you got to take out a few walls hmm?”</p><p>At this, Leiuella turned with her mouth open. “Walls? Well, that would explain the horn.”</p><p>Xiirissa began to prepare a salve for Monax’s cuts. It was a bitter ice cold to the touch. “Good… it will feel like your body is cooling briefly. Some find it nice. Stay calm.” She cooed, letting the vine loosen just a bit around his left arm. “If you fight, I’ll wrap you back to the ground. Be calm.”<br/>
Ashzouren shrug her shoulders. “No, he lost the horn before we got inside the Sunwell.”</p><p>Narridel paused messing around with the IV’s. “Wait, did you try to take a wall out with your fists?”</p><p>Standing up, Leiuella looked over Monax’s head. “Let’s look at that horn. And, someone tend to the marble please. Glowing gems left alone is never a good thing.”</p><p>Monax’s ears twitched as he listened and grinned at the mention of the walls. He licked his lips as he smelled the salve, debating on if he liked would like the painkiller taste or not. Quietly he manages a couple words, “Two walls, slammed my whole body through.” Then he coughed just once with pitiful a growl. Some things did still hurt but it was less than before.</p><p>"I believe the one with the bow has it.“ Xiirssa muttered as her fingers trailed over dislocated shoulder.</p><p>Narridel reached into her medical kit, rooting around for a moment, before pulling out a clam shell. With a chipper smile in full conflict with the gory scene, she hands it to Ash and nods to the marble.</p><p>Ashzouren wiggled her foot slightly. "I don’t want to kick it outside. It’s fine right here, yeah?” She glances around. “Ash. My name is Ash. Not that it matters right now.”</p><p>Leiuella gingerly took Monax’s horn in hand, and looked it over. “Well, it has been a few hours. The horn might be not worth saving if the other half has completely died off.” Looking towards Ashzouren and Monax, she posed a question. “Shall I remove it completely or cap it off?”</p><p>"I recommend capping it. Removing completely is unneeded pain. Capping it saves it. Common injury among satyrs and druids.“ Monax no longer grins or smiles and swallows hard at the mention of removing his broken horn. Sitting back, his blank eyes waved between those in charge of him. "Also. high risk of infection. Would recommend capping it off.”</p><p>Ashzouren looked to the clam shell with a small smile. “That would be perfect, but my hands are a bit full.” She wiggles her eyebrows with a sad attempt at humor. “Capping it might be best, but…” She fell silent, unsure.</p><p>"And if we cap it, he will be free buy more caps, decorate. That kind of thing.“ The woman smirked at this. “Plenty of gold and jewels.”</p><p>Leiuella reached a hand into her dress, and oddly enough the sound of a cabinet opening and closing could be heard. Suddenly, she can fit her whole arm in there. Bottles clinked and clanked as she drew forth two vials and one saw. "Here, I have numbing potion, epoxy, and beside me antiseptic. I’ll smooth down the area once it is ready to be worked on.”</p><p>Narridel nodded, leaning down closer to the marble to scoop it up with the little clam shell. As she snaps it shut, there’s a brief hiss like the sound of surf washing across the beach. When she moves the clamshell again, it seems to be sealed closed, at least for now.</p><p>Monax’s ears twitched and sank at all the sounds.  When that clamshell shuts there’s the faintest chirp heard from the marble within.  "Val…“ he whispers sadly.</p><p>Narridel looked down towards Monax. “Who’s Val? The little orb thing?</p><p>Leiuella began dabbing the area with the numbing salve. Circling his entire horn and trailing up the tips - she was sure to get into the scalp as well. Poking his head, she smirked. "Can you feel this?”</p><p>Monax’s ears twitched and sunk back. It may take more to numb it enough since, when he was poked, he jerked his head away - even if it was just an inch.  "Y-yeah…“ Was answer enough for both questions.</p><p>Narridel shrugged. “Well, don’t worry, your little glowing friend is safe. Just keeping them all secure and not touching things. Do we need to put Val back in you somewhere?”</p><p>Leiuella noticed the jerk of the jerk’s head. The jerking would become distracting, so with a jerk she moved her hand back and applied more salve. "There.”</p><p>Ashzouren nodded her thanks as the shell closes. “Yes, well, errr. Val is a Felhawk. A sweet girl, very close to Monax here.” Her hands very gently flex a bit. “Everything will be ok.”</p><p>Monax snorted as his head is jerked back into place. Next time his broken horn would be touched he may not react at all to it as he does visibly start to relax from all the numbing. “Val, yes…too. Too weak to have her now.” He was quiet and sounded too damn sad at admitting to being weak!</p><p>Leiuella then got to work. Wiping the area down with antiseptic, she took out the bone saw and began lightly chipping away at the broken horn at straight angles. Once she was pleased with her work, she looked towards Xiirssa. “Here, hold this close. I am going to cap it up now.” Opening the epoxy, she began to lather on layers. Slowly but surely, the horn’s broken edges were rounded out. Smooth to the touch. “How does it look?”</p><p>"It looks about right? Yes! Should hold cap properly.“ Monax’s nose scrunches at what he hears, barely feeling it but he does try to move his left arm. Jerking on the vines.</p><p>Everyone in unison then stared at him. "Keep still.” Xiirissa’s eyes narrowed a bit, the vines giving a short tug. It was a warning to be still or they would constrict.</p><p>Narridel tilted her head side to side, focused on the horn. Leaning in just a little bit closer, she finally gives a firm nod. “Looks good. Minimal loss of the remaining horn. Should prevent further chipping or damage.”</p><p>Placing her bony hands upon her even bonier hips, Leiuella huffed. “You wouldn’t want this to set lopsided; would you? What would the other Dying Suns say?” In fact, she did not know what they would say. She wasn’t curious to find out.</p><p>Ashzouren moved her arms closer to Monax’s neck. Gently pressing and holding his head still with her arms. “Be still!” She sighs softly. A small whine could be heard from outside.</p><p>Monax growled and swallowed hard as Ash moves her arms around his neck.  "Does… it matter? It ain’t there to look pretty.“</p><p>With a flip of her hand, Narridel once again began poking the IV’s. “But they do look pretty! You have very nice horns… Well… Horn! Even the short one is still dashing!”</p><p>"Now, while this dries - which will be about two hours max - he will need to stay still. I also recommend bed rest for at least. Hmm.” She looked over the intensity of his wounds, and just how much his wiggling would set them back. “Five weeks. I will be in and out to assess your wounds. Do not,” she said with a dark voice, “leave.”</p><p>Monax quickly exhaled out his nose.  "Don’t want to stay still.“ There is the smallest blush at the tip of his ear at the compliments to his horns.</p><p>Xiirissa’s brow furrowed. "It matters for cap. If it isn’t on correctly, it may cause a crack on horn. Incredibly painful and would require us to completely take the horn off.”<br/>
Ashzouren pouted and rolls her eyes at him. “Should I stay here like this until it dries?” At this, the Doctor nodded.</p><p>Xirssa knelt down and took a hold of the dislocated arm from earlier. Her hold was firm, but not gentle. “I need everyone to hold on and keep him from flailing. You prefer surprise - or to know when it comes?” Her eyes went up to Monax’s face, studying closely, “I will not put them around the wrist. Even if they were, you would not feel them, and they would make your hits harder.”</p><p>Monax swallowed again, “Ah, fel…let me know?” Monax’s ears went back and he growled briefly at hearing he can’t leave. Then mumbled something about being put in another cage. “Arm ain’t that bad.”</p><p>Ashzouren shivered at the tone but leans over Monax a bit more. “Nothing is as bad until you keep ignoring it then,” She pulls back as his arm is tugged. “Point made.”</p><p>"I will yank it back into the socket, reset the bone, and split with vines. They are living vines; they will allow small motions while keeping the bone in place. Do not remove them without me.“<br/>
Ashzouren shifted around a bit and leans forward. More weight upon Monax’s shoulders. "Ready when you are. Sorry Monax…”</p><p>Narridel twirled her hair. “Would you like me to hold him anywhere? He looks like he could really flail…”</p><p>"Legs maybe?“</p><p>Xiirissa nodded, a slight frown on her face, "His waist is secure, take his legs.”</p><p>Leiuella moved to Monax’s right leg and held him down. “One woman per limb. Let’s do this.”</p><p>Ashzouren grimaced as she grappled down. “Just uh… don’t headbutt me ok? Watch the horn.”</p><p>"Ain’t makin’ no promises.“ He whispers towards Ash.</p><p>Narridel reached down to grab Monax’s other leg.</p><p>Xiirissa tightened the vines around Monax’s arm. "Alright then. On three.” Her hand and move vines wrapped around the dislocated arm. “One.” She muttered. Her grip tightening as the vines moved into place over the broken bone. “Two.” They constricted to keep the bone from scaping too much. “Three!” She said then yanked. It was quick, a snap and pop and the joint was back in place.</p><p>Monax flailed and hollered, pulling on his arm that was held by the vines, lifting his head enough to bump into Ash’s chest, pulling on both his legs and trying to lift his waist.  He roars, snarls, and almost starts to transform.</p><p>Leiuella grappled his leg with all the muster her 90-pound body had! WHY WERE ELVES SO DIFFICULT? </p><p>Ashzouren growled as she was head butted in the gut. "Hey. Hey! No shifting forms!” She attempts to hold him down. Her own small frame almost over his upper torso. “Watch his feet!”</p><p>Narridel managed to display surprising strength for someone whose build seems completely at odds with securing a thrashing warrior. She held tight, keeping him in place.</p><p>Xiirissa frowned, the initial shock of pain likely fading soon to a sharp ache, “Do not be such a baby! You will be fine! Probably did not feel great with the broken ribs, but…” She trailed of as the vines started to constrict a bit more about the broken bone. Some being hard splints while others gently wrapped about them to keep secured. Her fingers moved over the vines, guiding them and crafting them into a semi-solid form that would keep the bone from wrestling out of the break so it may heal normal. “There… you should be unrestricted for the most part, but… do not overdo it. If it start to itch, come by me and I will give you a poultice or salve to cure it. It will also numb the pain a little.“</p><p>Monax breathed quickly, trying to not transform, trying to calm back down. His hurried inhales and exhales had him lightheaded. Slowly he stopped trying to move, and then is back to himself. After an exhale he barely has the strength to do anything. Ears twitching as he listened, and idly moved to touch his capped horn.</p><p>Leiuella snapped at that, brushing his hand aside. "I’d suggest using cool air if it itches.”</p><p>Ashzouren lifted a hand to bat at Monax as well. “Don’t touch until it hardens ok?”</p><p>Monax scrunched up his nose as his hand was batted away, about to go for it again but just lets his hand fall at his side.  "Though… without Val…“ His ears just wilt as this is probably the weakest state he’s been in yet.</p><p>"What will happen?” Raising her brow, Leiuella looked towards the seashell. “Because, we could put her in a necklace upon your chest, or within your bandages.</p><p>Monax responded quietly.  "Ain’t been without her since I met her.  She keeps me warm, talks to me, helps me out with her flames.”  Then he shut his mouth and tried to hide a yawn.</p><p>Ashzouren grinned. “That would work. Wiggle her under the bindings. Close to your skin perhaps?”</p><p>At this. Leiuella reached for her scalpel. “I have an idea; may I have the marble?” Ashzouren nodded, and picked up the pretty shell, handing it over with care.</p><p>Monax muttered then, sad and dejected as he gazed towards that still sea shell. “She feeds off me when with me.  I ain’t gonna be able to have her…”  As soon as the shell was within Leiuella’s hands it popped open with a high-pitched peep; the tiniest felfire hawk sat atop the marble. So tiny, so cute, SO MUCH FURY! It pecked at Leiuella’s hair.</p><p>Ashzouren’s ears flicker rapidly at the chirps. A frown tugs at her lips. “She won’t be happy away from you my friend. Swift wouldn’t be happy away from me.”</p><p>Leiuella-MoonGuard held the marble with a reverence. Speaking a few quite words to the small yet angry bird, Leiuella smiled. "Hello little one – I admire your fury. Wish to help me?” Kneeling to Monax’s still useful arm, she began to inspect it. Where to cut - ah. “Here, hold it to his skin.” Pressing it close to his veins, Leiuella bandaged the area around the orb. She was secure. She was there. “Now it’s even more important not to go running around - or bumping into anything. Don’t want to break her.”</p><p>Monax’s ears perked back at hearing the high-pitched noise. The little Felfire hawk trills at Leiuella before hopping off her marble to nestle under Monax’s jaw.  "Yeah… fine… alright…  Ain’t movin… Can I get a drink though?“</p><p>Narridel smiled. "I have a tea with Felweed, but you do not strike me as the tea type.” She smirked slyly.</p><p>Leiuella grimaced. Her smile fading as quickly as it had arrived. “Once you are off of the medication. Until then, non-alcoholics and no recreational drug usage. The sick should definitely not mix both.”</p><p>Monax’s brows wilt at this – this OUTRAGE! He tilts his head ever so slightly towards Ash, just enough to tell as he grins her way.  “Booze..? Please?”  Though with the mention of non-alcoholics his grin just gets washed away.</p><p>Narridel meanwhile was going off on a tangent about the drinks she loved. “I can brew some rum up with Felweed - oh. Yes. No alcohol. Definitely.”</p><p>Ashzouren let out an exhasperated sigh. “Give him the tea. If he doesn’t like it, too bad. Shouldn’t have been so stubborn.” Monax muttered the shortest, “Damn,” under his breath. So Ash would be no help there.</p><p>Watching this, the Doctor’s hands tightened around her cane. She absolutely hated it when patients hurt themselves further. She not stand for buffoonery in her infirmary. "Shall I get the cone of shame?”</p><p>Monax was sticking out his tongue and trying to lick the salve on his arm – he nearly had it. “Fel’s the cone of shame?”</p><p>Xiirissa paused. Yes, she knew of this. “It only really helps with animals.”</p><p>Leiuella placed a hand upon her hip. “My partner has a device she fits around the heads of her injured animals. If he keeps scratching or licking the salve, we might have to resort to it.”</p><p>Ashzouren snorted, clapping a hand to her face. “That would be a hinderance at best.” She grins. “Though, I have a cone that Swift has to wear sometimes.”</p><p>Monax bellowed! “I ain’t no animal. I don’t want it!” He continued to try to lick the salve. </p><p> Leiuella looked towards Ashzouren, now that Monax was firmly in place due to Xiirissa’s vines.</p><p> “Retrieve it please, Ash. Incentive might help.”</p><p>Ash at this shrugged her shoulders. The cone was retrieved, and placed on the bed stand near Monax’s cot. “Don’t make them use this ok?” Xiirissa couldn’t hide the grin on her face or stop herself from chuckling.</p><p> Monax’s ears twitched, he could not believe this. “What…?”</p><p>“The armistice should be ending shortly. From there, we can port you back to the Dawnspire. You should be moving in time for Midsummer’s end.” Doctor Leiuella Staton began penning a few notes then. A large sign reading ‘Do NOT Release,’ was clipped to Monax’s headboard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aveleyne running her rounds in the infirmary after the battle.</p><p>Was quite the busy person.</p><p>She took notice;</p><p>Of a demon hunter on a cot near the entry way.</p><p>It was rather difficult not to see him. </p><p>Due to all the vines <br/>and how much he complained.</p><p>She took pity upon him.<br/>Much to his elation.</p><p>They talked for a few hours. <br/>Where she checked his wounds and well being.</p><p>Eventually the demon hunter, Monax, convinced her to provide food and water.</p><p>So the young, naieve girl provided Monax a meal and water.</p><p>“Oh please, Miss,” he had begged. “Loosen my chains.”</p><p>She believed him.</p><p>Even convinced a fellow Dawnmender to loosen on vine around his right arm.</p><p> </p><p>Against all orders.</p><p> </p><p>Her kindess was shortly after abused.</p><p>Monax, after eating his fill, broke free and ran away.</p><p>Aveleyne stared at the wall, an elf sized hole in it. </p><p>She had some explaining to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Find him!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No Monaxs were harmed in the making of this RP! </p><p>Mostly. . .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leiuella leaned upon her cane, still set unease about the Sunwell’s glow over the last few hours. “At least, ” she looked towards Ashzouren, “He’s sleeping now.”</p><p>Ashzouren sat back with her back against her wolf. A soft sigh escaped her. “True and thank you.” She paused. “I don’t think we’ve met before this.”</p><p>"As a registered Dawnmender, I tend to spend all my time within the infirmary. It is for the best that you had not met me before today.“</p><p>Ashzouren grinned a bit wider at that. "It’s a goal of mine not to bother you and yours. I’m Ashzouren, Emberward of the Pathfinders. You can call me Ash or Zouren if you want.” She pats the wolf behind her. “This is Swift.” Patting the pup by her side, the hunter beamed.</p><p>“Well Ash - I must thank you for going against your regiment’s grain in that regard. My name is Dr. Staton, a member of The Queen’s Apothecary. If you served within the Ranger Corps from the second through third war, you might know my partner, Dark Ranger Duskwhisper.” At this, Ash might notice a small creature behind Leiuella’s leg. It seemed quite interested in Swift.</p><p>Ashzouren’s ears perked forward as she listened intently. “I’m afraid I haven’t served under them before. I’ve not been back home in the motherland for some odd twenty years or so. It’s a honor to meet you.” Swift grumbled a bit, but he stayed behind Ash. “Your friend here is quite interesting.” Ash remarked, looking around Leiuella. There was some sort of beast behind the Dawnmender, and the hunter’s pup sniffed loudly towards it.</p><p>Leiuella moved her skirts to reveal the dog behind her. It was an abomination, that much was certain. Smaller however than the ones which patrolled Forsaken encampments, but no less disgusting. Its eyes were attached to two wiggling stalks of flesh, and at the foot of each paw were two long talons. Only a thin, nearly sheer skin kept its guts on the inside. Ash, and Swift could certainly see the creature’s pulsing veins. “This is the Gut Baby, my own creation.” The animal drew closer, sniffing Swift as well. “He’s completely useless. Don’t tell my patients that.”</p><p>Ashzouren peered at undead pup. Though her ears fell back a bit as she inhaled sharply. Swift turned a bit and eyed the smaller animal with a grumble. Quick to place a hand over his fur, Ashzouren returned her gaze towards Leiuella. “It’s always good to have a companion with you, but…” She looked back the Gut Baby, “He’s not in pain, is he?”</p><p>The Gut Baby looked over at the larger dog, with its strange fur on the outside body. Why have fur on the outside when it was so plush? Fur should be on the inside where it can be felt at all times. Fluffy, fluffy. Rolling over, the Gut Baby flopped onto it’s back, and stuck out their tongue. The tongue kept rolling however, about a foot from where it currently laid upon the ground wiggling. “Well, judging by Gut Baby’s demeanor - they’re not in pain but only want pets.”</p><p>Ashzouren’s smile faded a bit around the edges but her hand slowly reaches out for the smaller pup to sniff if he wants to. Swift locked his gaze on the other pup and started to show a bit of fang. “Hush, brother. This little thing isn’t going to hurt anyone.”</p><p>The Gut Baby yipped in response, it’s tongue rolling back up and into its mouth like a tape measure returning to its iron lair. “How long have you known Monax - you seemed to be the best at getting him to do what was needed aside from my threats.”</p><p>"He was one of the first Oathsworn I met when I joined the Guard about six months ago. I’ve mostly been in his company and that of his cousins most of the time.“ She pated the bag at her leg. "I supply him drinks every now and then too.”</p><p>Aveleyne walked away from the infirmary. She sighed softly to herself. As she looked out towards the land. She wasn’t even sure where to go at all. She finally turned seeing two people nearby. She remembered one of the people. She slowly approached but remained silent for now.</p><p> </p><p>They were talking.<br/> They didn’t need her.</p><p> </p><p>Leiuella looked up from the conversation, clicking her cane so that the Gut Baby would cease their rolling about. “And you are?”</p><p>Aveleyne looked down at Ashzouren for a moment, recognition in her eyes. So that is what Rai'thas meant by drinks! “Yes, my name is Aveleyne Varianna.” Aveleyne bowed softly to the pair. “ I didn’t mean to be rude and interrupt.”</p><p>Leiuella smirked at that. “So long as not in my infirmary, I say enjoy all the drinks your *living* forms can handle.” Turning once more towards Aveleyne, Leiuella nodded her head. She was in a rare good mood. “You are of no trouble, but what can we help you with?”</p><p>Ashzouren stood up from where the gut baby lapped at her hand and leaned back against her wolf. “Pleased to meet you Aveleyne. I’m Ashzouren, Ash. What can we help you with?”</p><p>Aveleyne slowly motioned her injured hand down towards Ashzouren. The movement a little slower because of it. “ I don’t really drink at all. But … I needed Ashzouren’s assistance.” She smiled under her helmet softly. “Yes we have met before, Ashzouren. I’m happy to see you healthy and well.”</p><p>The hunter tilted her head in a bit of confusion. “Ah, I’m sorry. I’m afraid my memories are a bit scattered. I’m happy to see that you’re ok though.” She glanced at her hand with a small frown then back up. “Happy to help if we can.”</p><p>The young mender gulped. “I have been tasked out with finding Monax. I know you and both your wolves are skilled trackers…”</p><p>But Leiuella’s eyes at that went wide, her cane clenched so tightly in her hands that it could snap. The wood creaked, and the Forsaken snarled. “So, the demon hunter escaped?” A deep-set frown returned to her, and she looked venomous. “I had told him, ” she boiled, “TO STAY IN THAT BED!” She was livid. Hissing out each word as if a kettle had been set upon a fire too long, Leiuella wrung her hands and fumed. “We even chained him down!” Spinning quickly, she turned towards Ashzouren. “We shall find him.” These words came with a chill.</p><p>Ashzouren’s was aghast. Swift shook his massive head and grumbled down at his paws. “Wha-HE LEFT?” Ash stomped a foot upon the ground, looking towards the skies above. Her smile gone with a growl both hunter and beast. “I’m going to drag him back here by his other horn.” She continued; “And wring his neck…”</p><p>Aveleyne started to flinch at the Forsaken’s words. Her body shivered where she stood. Her words soft and quiet. “He was …. chained down with vines. But I um ….” Aveleyne took a step back.</p><p> </p><p> Guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Aveleyne was completely uncomfortable as she saw these two higher ranking women collectively losing their shit. “Perhaps… it is best I find him on my own?” She spoke very quietly still keeping her distance from the pair</p><p>Ashzouren fumed for a few moments more before settling down. “Ok…ok. Let’s go find him.”</p><p>Leiuella had traveled with a Dark Ranger for the better part of the decade, and where there had been rage not seconds past, there was not more than a steel frown. Disdainfully, she looked towards Aveleyne. “He is heavy, and weak. With the way you moved earlier, I would say that you are stiff to put it lightly. Once we find him, we can return him together. Then.” She tapped her cane upon the ground. Three quick, light successions. “We shall chain him once more. We shall find what or who let him out. We shall not be left unsatisfied – seeing as how our efforts have been so ruefully dashed.”</p><p>Aveleyne started to shake more taking another step back. “Oh that …. um isn’t needed. I-I let him go trying to… um …” She couldn’t even finish her words. Due to her bad past with undead. Having one yelling at her was bad enough, needless to say this one was scary in her own right.</p><p>Leiuella did not lose the edge to her tone, although now her eyes settled upon Aveleyne. Those dark, eyeless glowing sockets did not sway or turn.</p><p> </p><p> Leiuella did not suffer fools.<br/> She had made up her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Ashzouren snapped her attention back to Ave as she rubs the back of her head with a sigh. “No, uh, I’m sorry. He promised me we would go hunting when he got better and well, this isn’t him getting better.” She snorted before facing Swift. “Wanna go tackle the big guy?” She grined as Swift howled towards that dark, moonless sky.</p><p>Leiuella at Ashzouren’s words stilled, becoming more analytical than murderous. Where the girl stood, the quiver to her voice, how she shook with fear. She had all right to do so. “Well, ” the word came with such a quiet utterance that it sounded sacred. “We all make mistakes - and it is to our utmost duty to right our own wrongs. Let’s find Monax; and pray that he is well.” Picking up her cane, Aveleyne might notice the Gut Baby was looking upon her as if she were a snack. “Then,” Leiuella continued; “we can discuss things.”</p><p>Aveleyne coughed slightly at her words. A bit of relief but also fear still there. She just slowly nodded her head. “Of course, Ma'am… C-correcting a mistake.”</p><p>Ashzouren turned back around to face the others as Swift began to sniff around. “No need to be sorry Aveleyne. Monax is damn near thrice my age. He knows better than to run off on a mender’s orders.” The huntress peered around, chipper beyond belief. “Let’s go see where he stumbled off to.</p><p>Leiuella rolled up her sleeve. "Let’s go capture an old man.”</p><p>Ashzouren offered a worried grin to her companions before swinging up on Swift’s back. The wolf grumbled then sniffed at the air. Ah, finally a trail. Swift’s tail perked up, and he began to hop back and forth barking loudly. Ashzouren looked down towards Leiuella. “You can hop on if you want, Dr. Staton! Just bring a gift for Swift later. He gets a little grumpy with mounted by strangers.” Her gaze turns back to Aveleyne. "Do you have a mount nearby? My hunt brother can’t carry three I’m afraid.”</p><p>The doctor nodded. Picking up the Gut Baby, she placed her cane upon her back. It took a few seconds of hobbling before she reached Swift. Taking Ashzouren’s hand, she was seated quickly. “Ready?” She asked both elves.</p><p>Aveleyne looked at the wolf for a moment. “I wouldn’t have asked to ride on him. But no, I don’t have one close enough. I can just walk if I need to or run ….” She looked up warily at the forsaken. “If I need to, I can retrieve one though. Catch up with you both later?”</p><p>"No need. We will go a bit slow. Takes a steady sniffer to track.“ Ashzouren grinned, patting Swift for not eating the Gut Baby or Leiuella. "Ready?”</p><p>“Yes, Ash. You!” She pointed towards Aveleyne. “Grab a hawk and be here quickly, Emberward. You saw him last, and it will possibly take three of us to subdue him.“</p><p>Aveleyne grimaced a bit at the mention of hawks. She never did like those creatures at all. ” I will return after you then. My own mount has a very keen sense of smell.“ She stated as she turned and started to walk away. She came back riding up on her mount. A tan raptor with bits of armor and war paint on it. She slowly pulled back on the reins slowly it down. Though, it seemed to be a bit slower than usually. "I’m ready to go.”</p><p>Leiuella grumbled. “Then let’s be off!”</p><p>With the breeze from the nearby waters from the East, there’d be no sigh of Monax’s scent in the wind.  Upon the ground though there’d be a few small pieces of the very vines that held him down to the cot scattered about.</p><p>Aveleyne slowly pointed to the vines. “Those are the vines that bound him earlier. A few even managed to hit my nose and cause it to bleed. There should be his fresh scent on them.”</p><p>The vine upon the ground seemed to have not been kicked around or stomped down further. The strongest scent upon it was that of Monax himself. This must be the way to go! Further ahead were a few more bits of vines upon the ground, though they were much smaller and harder to see.</p><p>Ashzouren pated Swift as he sniffs at the ground. Teeth picking up a vine. He lifts his head so Ash can see. “Yup, this is the right way alright.”<br/>Aveleyne’s raptor turned an eye towards Ashzouren. Shaking her head slowly. She then moved after the wolf. “So… what are we going to do? He won’t come willingly. He was really upset when I was with him before.”</p><p>"If he will not come willingly with us, more than word may be necessary.” Leiuella did not seem concerned by this. “The Archon of course, would hear of this. Breaking out of the infirmary is highly against the Infirmary’s Code.“</p><p>Aveleyne gulped then. “What about aiding in escapes?”</p><p>Ashzouren frowned. "We will get him back. He won’t hurt anyone here.”</p><p>Leiuella said no more.</p><p>Aveleyne frowned at the silence. As she looked away. Well what the mess she got herself into.</p><p>This piece of vine looked to have been kicked off the path as it had other’s scents upon it.</p><p>Leiuella mulled over the path. “Hmm, was he followed?”</p><p>Ashzouren was still deep in thought. “He’s not betraying the Guard, and neither are you. If anything, he is reckless and hurting himself more. THAT’S against the code, yea?”</p><p>Leiuella nodded. “Indeed, it is. Further endangering himself, and placing an injured Dawnward, himself, in territory surrounded by the Alliance who we are currently bartering a peace with. What should happen if he is captured during this extremely tenuous plea deal? He should know how reckless this is.”</p><p>Ashzouren peered down at Swift as he sniffs the root. The wolf grumbles and promptly bats it away, turning in a different direction. “He should.” She responded. “And he will!” Swift got a good scent of the vines this time. They were lightly singed with a touch of fel.  This piece of vine had Monax’s scent all over it, along with the Felhawk he has with him.  This must be the right way to go as now there’s clearer footsteps belonging to the demon hunter further ahead!</p><p>Aveleyne tapped at her helmet softly. “ I didn’t know he was that rank at all.” Her raptor and herself turned their heads. Looking around to be sure they were safe for now. Just because they won, and talks were happening didn’t mean that a spiteful or enraged Alliance soldier would stay their hand.</p><p>Ashzouren nodded. “Aye. Monax said they got drafted in maybe two years ago?” Swift caught Monax’s and Val’s scent. He lift his head back to howl, nearly whacking Leiuella in the face, before he sprint ahead with zeal.</p><p>Leiuella, to her credit, only made an undignified sound as the wolf took off!</p><p>There was a visible stutter in the footsteps as it seemed Monax stumbled forward. The wind changes direction, and Monax’s scent can be faintly picked up in the air- but very briefly! The ground though paints another picture with the demon hunter’s scent heading the other way.</p><p>Leiuella regained herself. “So, a fork in the road.” There was something to the west, however which caught her attention. Was that a bandage scrap? What a glorious break. Leiuella took out her cane and hopped off of Swift’s back. She saw something. “To the west, I suspect. When healing him I covered his wounds in my own bandages; you see, I have my own formula. It is both designed to sedate and aid in the healing process of the patient, each cloth soaked in a strong antiseptic. If he is losing his bandages, he could be opening his wounds. Specifically, the one above his heart which was only operated and bound mere hours ago.“ Leiuella grumbled then, likely possibilities running through her mind. "If he bleeds out…” She shook her head and clapped her hands together. “Well, let’s get moving if we don’t want him dead before your precious dawn.”</p><p>Ashzouren looked down at the mender as Swift took gentle steps forward. “Good eyes. The Guard is lucky to have you.” Though her small smile waned at Dr. Staton’s words. Her chest began to hurt in such a strange way as they took off once more.</p><p>Leiuella merely waved a hand towards Ashzouren as they continued. “Travelling with a sniper does help train you.” Upon the tree root there are faint claw marks from the demon hunter himself. The branches of the other tree were some white strands of hair floating in the wind like spiderwebs. Leiuella took note of this, and pointed towards the branches adorned in stray hairs. “It appears he has fallen. We should keep going. Keep an eye in the underbrush.” Ashzouren nodded, urging her mount forward.</p><p>The wind gives no aid.  Though the branches where the hair hang are tiny little claw marks from one tiny little fluff of Fel fury. Another piece of bandage lay upon the ground, but it continued to drift and move- especially as the wind picks up from the south. Monax’s scent was very strong southwards, no denying that they were on the correct path.</p><p>Swift stops between the trees and sniffs at the hair and tiny claw marks. He starts to go one way before the wind shifts and he catches the stronger scent. He breaks into a sprint. Not happy with the smell of blood on the bandages. “Keep going boy.” Ashzouren breathed. That tightness in her heart… She would not bury a friend or worse, see him raised. “He needs our help.”</p><p>Leiuella looked through the tallgrass, yellow with the chill of spring the green of Valmyzor was visible. “There boy!” She called. Swift caught sight of his small Felfire friend and approached her slowly. Head raised with a friendly tail wag, but silent. Leiuella looked much less friendly.</p><p>The little Felfury fluffed up, though she did not look as little as she was hours ago. Now she was the size of a chicken! She flapped her wings once before chirping and chirring, clear for Ashzouren and Swift to understand, but the only thing the others could understand was that she was not aggressive towards them.</p><p>Ashzouren looked up at Val with a knowing smile and chirps back at her! Clearly able to understand beast-speech. Though looking to her companions, she started to speak like a normal elf. “Is he nearby Val? His wounds might have re-opened, we need to know if he is ok.” Valmyzor listened, rotating her head this way and that before she clearly nods.  A couple little chirps before she flies off!</p><p>Sighing in relief, Ashzouren let out a triumphant whoop and prodded Swift to follow the bird. It was then a head of bright hair could be seen in the distance, haloed by the eclipsed moon reflecting off the Great Sea he rested upon. “In the distance!”</p><p>Ashzouren dismounted Swift and looked to the others. Before they got any closer, she asked the most important question. “Who wants to scold him first?”</p><p>Leiuella moved slowly from the back of the wolf. “Let’s not get too hasty. I want to see his wounds first.” While the words were kind, her voice was a bit too enthusiastic about his wounds to bring any comfort.</p><p>Monax was leaning up against the tree, breathing ever slow while sleeping. A few of his bandages were torn off from running, and it seemed one of the few cuts he had on his left arm had reopened in his haste. Otherwise he was fine. Even so much as sleeping with the smallest smile on his face as the breeze went through his hair. Valmyzor landed on the ground, though she looked up at the others with the smallest of chirps towards Ashzouren.</p><p>Ashzouren approached the pair with soft steps. she takes a seat right in front of the demon hunter with a even softer sigh. “Is he ok?” She whispers to Leiuella. The doctor in return looked over his wounds, some bleeding - others not. They would need to be sterilized to guard against infection. Of course, he would also need to be moved.</p><p>"Let’s get him back to the infirmary. I will need to change his bandages.“ </p><p>Ashzouren nodded at Leiuella’s words, but she couldn’t help poking him. "Monax.” She says softly.</p><p>"Monax, wake up hmm?“ Her hand goes to the bag on her hip. The gentle clinking of glass could be heard.</p><p>Monax’s ears twitched only once as a stronger breeze came past. Somehow, he was unaware currently anyone was close at first as he was sleeping too heavily. Though at hearing his name his ears twitched again, then his brows crease with the clinking of glass. A deep breath that’s stopped and exhaled real fast through his mouth.</p><p>Ashzouren tilted her head and Swift whines. Dropping on his belly to wiggle closer to the demon hunter. Swift gently licked his hand. His hand only twitched, and he let out a low grow as his ears flicked up.  "Ah…Fel…”  A sigh and he slowly reached up with his one good hand to pet Swift.  Monax’s ears sink so very far and now he frowns.</p><p>"So, you’re still conscious. That is good. I imagine you are not feeling well?“ Leiuella’s arms were folded, and she tapped her foot.</p><p>"Ain’t now.” He replied, looking towards the three women.</p><p>"Hey,” Ashzouren huffed, “I may not be the best thing to look at when you wake, but you don’t look to good yourself you stubborn…“ A sigh escapes her as she looks down at her feet.</p><p>Aveleyne remained out of view of everyone. Just watching the other two near Monax.</p><p>Monax slowly pet Swift, even giving him an ear scratch.  "I didn’t see ya’, I heard ya’. Thought I’d have more time to rest up out here.”</p><p>Leiuella glowered. “You know, we could have scheduled an outing with you if you had been so antsy to get out. Instead now we have to up security.” She chuckled at this.<br/>Ashzouren sighed. “Out here, while the Alliance are still around? I get that the infirmary isn’t where you want to be but,” She stops and only shakes her head. “I’ll lend the Menders my wolves if it will help.”</p><p>Monax frowned and snorted out flames from his nose. Valmyzor flapped up to rest on his one good horn. He muttered then. “Didn’t think anyone would do that sort of thing with everyone wantin’ me to stay there by holdin’ me there with those uh…vines… things…” He gave a gentle pat to Swift’s head and brought his hand back to his mouth with a long yawn. “I ain’t that far…” His brows creased as he noticed he was in front of the sea. “Uh… Am I that far?”</p><p>Ashzouren glared angrily at Monax. He simply threw his hands up, before wincing as the one in the splint was jostled. “I can’t see shit!”</p><p>Leiuella glared as well. “At least a mile into Alliance controlled territory.”</p><p>"… Ooops. Thought I was just outside the camp bounds.“</p><p>Leiuella continued. "The camp which almost got overrun by elves hours ago?” She looked at Monax. She tapped her foot as she waited for Monax.</p><p>Ashzouren huffed. “You had Aveleyne worried that she did something wrong, ignored a menders orders, and put yourself in danger out here.” She pointed behind her at Aveleyen. “And all three of us had to follow you out here! Her ears pine backwards. "What if you-” She stopped and dug her nails into her legs. “Your still hurt and anyone could have…Just, ugh!”</p><p>Monax kept his mouth closed, though Valmyzor leans down to very carefully peck once at his ear. He growled briefly, “Fel, yeah, whatever, was the bounds. That’s where I thought I was, alright? Couldn’t stand bein’ in there anymore, tied down…” His mouth opened to say something else but nothing came out for some time.</p><p>He lowered his head.</p><p>"Fel, sorry. I could barely think straight. Just kept havin’ bad memories come up. I needed to get out and got out…"</p><p>Ashzouren cried then. “I understand that, but Monax - you were under orders not just from the menders, but the Archon not to leave your bed! You heard everyone at the Sunwell!”</p><p>Leiuella shook her head. “By breaking out today, you only insured that others will make your restraints worse.” Ashzouren let out a long, drawn-out sigh. Her eyes downcast.</p><p>Monax swallowed and shook his head slow with Valmyzor leaning this way and that to stay on. "I thought… I was in the camp bounds.” He starts to breathe a little faster. “I ain’t gonna be restrained again! Don’t want those memories commin’ back again.” His left hand went back to claw at the tree as he slowly got up. “No!”</p><p>Leiuella reached out and took him by the hand. “Now you listen here. I get bad memories; I get feeling terrified when you can’t move.” She motioned towards her cane. “How do you think I died? However, you are putting yourself and others at risk here. Think now of all the people two menders are not seeing to at this moment. Think of the people Ashzouren is not aiding. The people who have placed their trust in you so that they might yet to live. If you want to avoid the chains that bind you down - physically and mentally, you NEED to communicate them to others so that we can loosen them.”</p><p>Ashzouren jerked her chin at Swift then to Monax. The wolf shuffles next to him with a soft whine. “Just take it easy. We can maybe work something out to where a mender can check up on you somewhere else in camp. What of Vin’s tent?” Her words are rushed and worried</p><p>Aveleyne then shuffled forward, thumbs twiddling. “Rai'thas wanted him returned to the infirmary tent. He said he would promise his uncle would be well tended to and fed. He was the one that sent us out here, Monax.</p><p>Monax’s ears twitched as he listend, hearing the motions of Leiuella there’s a very brief light behind his blindfold that fades away to nothing after he notices where she motioned to. His breathing slows, not pulling away his hand nor moving away from the wolf that he now leans towards. His head lowered again, “Sorry, I’m sorry alright? I ain’t that great at communicatin’ things.” His head and ears lift at hearing Aveleyne, and the name mentioned. He opened his mouth a few times, but eventually closes it with his ears sinking again.</p><p>"Sorry is a start,” Leiuella said. “But sorry in words or sorry in actions; Dawnward?“</p><p>Ashzouren placed her hands on her hips and her ears twitch. "Though I’m amazed you got out here this far.” She tries to smile a bit. “Not enough that you got to smash down some walls, but wanted to sprint back to Silvermoon?” Her ears turned a bit red.</p><p>Aveleyne didn’t mention all the things she went through due to the demon hunter running away. There was a time and place, and this wasn’t one of them. “I’m sure Rai'thas will personally tend to you. Which will help calm your already troubled mind and body. She is correct though. Saying sorry won’t correct or mend anything. Actions do not words.”</p><p>Monax’s brows crease as he thinks, and he’s rather quiet as he asks, “What’s the difference again?”  There’s a brief grin, at both Ash’s comment about him getting this far, and then another that Rai'thas would tend to him.</p><p>Ashzouren pulled a flask from her belt and drains its contents out on the grass. “I only have two left. Please listen to the menders. The sooner you get better, the sooner we can hunt.”</p><p>Monax just breathed slow and doesn’t seem to be making a move any direction. Though at what he hears his jaw drops. “Ah fel, was that supposed to be mine?” A very short growl, mostly towards himself and he sighs. “Fine… I will. Long as I ain’t held down again… And… Some fresh air, I guess… Please…” He shakes his head slow, with Val fluffling up with extra fel flames she pulls from Monax himself.</p><p>Leiuella nodded. “We can see to it that you are taken out twice a day under supervision - so long as you don’t flee your rooms again.”</p><p>Monax ruefully shook his head. “I’ll try to uh, communicate better instead of runnin’.”</p><p>Ashzouren nodded then frowned. “I’m sure Razail will come and visit you too. The Guard can’t lose another Oathsworn.”</p><p>A bried grin flashed across Monax’s face upon hearing about Razail.  Then after a sigh he brought his attention towards where he heard Aveleyne last.  "I… I’m sorry I ran off when all you we’re doin’ is helpin’ me out.“</p><p>Aveleyne shrugged her shoulders softly. "I’m used to such matters in my life. However, you should return to Rai'thas before everyone changes their mind about whooping you. I think I’m first on the list right now.”</p><p>Leiuella smiled towards the tiny Dawnmender. “I do wish to speak with you, once all this is through.”</p><p>Aveleyne sighed to herself. But she slowly nodded her head. “Very well Ma'am.”</p><p>Monax kept close to Swift as the group walked back. His ears dropped low at Dr. Staton’s comment.</p><p> He’d be keeping quiet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More bloopers;</p><p>https://doctor-staton.tumblr.com/post/185559449283/azhzourens-smile-faded-as-the-pups-tongue</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Deer in the Headlights…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keep triage in mind when in the field.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aveleyne slowly started to walk up to the entryway. She wiped her eyes again. Her other arm clutched her book against her bosom. Her foot steps were slow and quiet. As she tried to remain quiet. How long could she keep this up for? Aveleyne neared the entrance way not really paying attention to her surroundings.</p><p>With a mighty lurch Leiuella leapt from the entryway, her hooked hand catching Aveleyne by the scruff of her cloak. “My, it is good to see you. You’ve left so quickly these past few visits.”</p><p>Aveleyne squealed in fright, and like a kid caught red handed she froze clutching her Librium tightly against her chest. As he head turned looking towards Leiuella. “Good ….. afternoon ma'am. Pleas ….. pleasant day yes?”</p><p>Leiuella’s hand did not move from the scruff of Aveleyne’s neck. “Aveleyne, ” she said in a sing-song voice, “I do believe we have something to discuss. It is long overdue.”</p><p>Aveleyne started to tremble as she felt the hand on her neck. She nodded her head vigorously at the comment. “ I was ….. meaning to come by.” She said with a very soft shallow voice. Her arms clutching the book even tighter. “I I thought ….. you left after the negotiations?”</p><p>“While that is an astute observation, I promise you that the Dark Lady has yet to send a response. I am sure however, that it will come swift.” She paused then, releasing the quivering knight before her. “Well, are you ready to discuss things?”</p><p>Aveleyne slowly took a few steps away from Leiuella. Using the book as a “shield” to separate them both. “Yes ….. if you have time. I know you …. are quite busy no?”</p><p>Leiuella shook her head. “While busy, I can make time. I do not rest, I do not eat, I do not breathe and so my work is my existence. If not now, there will be a later.” The doctor looked like she was ready to pull some teeth. “Are you free?”</p><p>Aveleyne took another step backwards again. Her trembling didn’t go away at all. Perhaps she was even sweating a little bit. “I I um …. YES ….. I’m free.” She stated with a small squeak. “We can talk I I don’t have any duties right now.” It was hard for guess any reactions. Since the hood covered part of Leiuella’s face.<br/>Leiuella released the pitiful thing, with perhaps a slight twinge in her non-existent heart at the action. “Well, ” voice dropping to a less sinister tone, she turned towards the doorway. “Walk with me, and we shall speak on how to improve for the future.”</p><p>Aveleyne slowly turned and followed after Leiuella. “What future? The Dark Lady will come punish us for our actions. You said it yourself, Doctor. What little …. future do we have left? The Blackbloods storm in from the south. The Banshee Queen will have our heads.”</p><p>Leiuella did not lower her head, and with her cane continued to push forward. “Going up, ” she began, “Is the hard part. The descent is easiest. It comes to you with each step, but if one is not careful it is oh so easy to lose focus and spiral into it. Despair is of a similar breed. The gravity of a situation is too daunting to surpass as you look down and see all the horrors which lurk below.” Cane clacking upon the ramp, she turned towards Aveleyne. “But if you take your time, you will find that you have it within you to reach your destination. The Horde requires all the arrows in its quiver. She will see your loyalty, and only your lives if she cannot have the first.”</p><p>Aveleyne continued to follow closely behind the medic. Listening to her words. The first part causing her to squeeze her book tighter. He head slowly lowering as she looked at the ground. Things were never that easy at least not for her. “Everything is falling apart around us. Horde, Alliance, Crusaders, and Cartel. It doesn’t matter anymore. There is the rumors coming in as well.” She took a deep breath looking to the side. “What does …. all of this have to do? With my ….. actions concerning Monax, Doctor?”</p><p>“As a Dawnmender, your role is imperative upon the battlefield. You do not get to fall, for if you do then so will your allies. You will fail.” Raising a bony hand, Leiuella held up three fingers. “I am sure you know how to assess people, their health, and status. That you have been instructed in triage? Well, this is similar. Look towards the needs of your patients, yourself, and the war around you. See what you can handle, and what will make you the most useful at this moment. Seeing a person who has been treated, but is complaining about their treatment, falls below others who are currently in need of aid on the scale of importance. On the battlefield, seeking out your own honor falls below that of following orders.”</p><p>Aveleyne frowned a bit at her words. She shook her head slowly. “I didn’t do it because he was complaining.” Her cheeks started to flush under her helmet. “He wasn’t given any food or water. He was starving and under poor nourishment. You can’t mend effectively if you are in such a state.” Aveleyne’s voice picked up a little bit. As she took taken care of others quite seriously. “I didn’t know he would use my kindness to escape. Others were already being tended to.”</p><p>Leiuella paused. “He had been on a strict dietary schedule to aid in his dehydration and malnourishment. He had been fed that morning and afternoon.”</p><p>Aveleyne frowned again shaking his head slowly. “Perhaps he needed more than you gave. He ate everything I gave to him in a matter of moments. He drank twp pitchers of water by himself.”</p><p>Leiuella held her tongue. She would not go into just HOW MUCH that specific demon hunter could eat in one sitting and still be hungry. “Regardless, he should not have been let out because he was at flight risk. He has refused treatment, hidden wounds, behaved in an aggressive form with menders, and bemoaned not being allowed alcohol in the infirmary. Which continued to be a problem. I am not here to chew you out, as I am not reporting this so do not get defensive.” Placing her hand upon her hip, she continued. “What I am saying is you need to exhibit better judgement. Feeding and watering the living patients is important, but it is also important to act quickly when things get out of hand. Call security, or put your training as a knight to good use.”</p><p>Aveleyne shook her head slowly. “I am not being defensive at all. I am stating what I did. I had little time to react. He broke free and I got injured in the process. My superiors punished me for my actions. Then I was later tasked to find him. Which we both aided in that search. I didn’t know he would break free. If I just let one of his arms free. I also do not know of his past actions. I’m a new recruit so I don’t know many people in this unit.” She sighed softly shaking her head slowly. She took a hand from her back. Clutching at the top of her helmet. She murmured something under her voice. Which Leiuella may or may not being able to pick up. She then slowly looked back up. “I am sorry for my actions causing this mess. I now know to be more mindful with certain patients.”</p><p>Leiuella nodded, but still seemed unfinished. Raising a hand to her own hood, she pulled it off with a quick yank. What was revealed was the face of a young woman, barely older than Aveleyne herself and not quite so scary. “A punishment you perhaps did not deserve. Perhaps, ” she began, “You have suffered enough. Let us keep walking, and take that helmet off. I’ve seen the living sweltering in this scorching sun you hold so dear.” She continued to walk. “Follow, I have much to teach you.”</p><p>Aveleyne sighed as she slowly removed her helmet. She placed it on her belt as they walked. Her eyes looked tired and sulken. As if the elf didn’t sleep much. Her features quite exhausted. She tilted her head as they walked. “Why are you doing all of this?” She asked looking at the undead’s features before her eyes snapped to the ground. Leiuella was young when she perished. Just as Aveleyne herself might have been… If the same situation happened to her. No. She didn’t want to consider it. “What will happen with you in all of this? If the Dark Lady does send due punishment?”</p><p>“I will follow her orders, and return to her side if I must. An un-life is a difficult existence, but it is still an existence and for that must be protected.” Looking towards the bags under Aveleyne’s eyes, Leiuella bit the inside of her cheek. “We must all act with the other members of the Horde in mind, to not make ourselves problems when we already face so many. Take care of yourself, your allies, before you take care of the rest of the world. Perhaps, that is the very same motivation which stirred your Regent Lord to such a brash decision. That the South was an acceptable cost for securing the safety of the North and Sunwell.” Continuing to walk, Leiuella looked behind her towards Aveleyne. “Why is it, that in triage, that in politics, there are acceptable losses?”</p><p>Aveleyne shuffled. “I don’t know why. I do my best to help everyone if I can. But sometimes if you save a few you will lose a lot. Sometimes losses need to be made to save the greater amount. She sighed softly as she continued to walk. “If you try to help someone that is at death’s door. You allow others the same fate. If you waste resources on partially wounded. You allow the more severe to die. War is the same. If you have a choice to save a few or the larger amount. Most take the larger amount. Since …. I guess it amounts to greater success or feelings of accomplishment. If you push yourself to hard. You won’t be able to work at your peak when it is needed.” Aveleyne slowly placed her book back in its pouch on her belt. “Everything in life is cause and effect. Choices and inaction.”</p><p>“Indeed. Your people, as the Forsaken, know this quite well. The Sin'dorei as you like to call yourselves are a people stained in blood.” At the crossroads she stopped. “Your own and that of others. Acceptable losses often mean protecting yourselves and your image rather than considering the affects your choices have upon your allies. The Highborne, the Grand Alliance, the people of the first Dalaran, your own Quel'dorei, the Horde, the Horde again under that dog Hellscream, the Ren'dorei, and now Sylvanas’ Horde as well. Choices and inaction have a rippling effect, like cannon balls on water, like a Naaru stripped of its Light. The Sin'dorei are however, side players in this war. For who leads them?” Magisters Terrace stood above » them, Sun’s reach below. “If you prove yourselves time and time again to refuse orders, to disregard superiors, to act in your own self interest instead of the collective - then who will Sylvanas cut when it is time for the Horde’s triage? Try to help everyone when you can, but if you stick your neck out too far.” The Doctor tapped her cane against the ground. Her message clear.</p><p>The girl looked down at the ground. She sniffed softly at her words. “It seems to just be the fate of my kin. So many things leading to this. Like history merely repeats itself.” She grumbled softly to herself clutching her forehead again. “I stick my neck out to far. I will lose my head for my actions. Kindness is not always welcomed in this world.” She looked up towards the Magistrate terrace for a moment. Taking in a deep breath and sighing softly. “So our fate is destined to perish? This same thing happened with Garrosh. We decided to try and flee to the Alliance again. But now what? What will the Dark Lady cause in all of this… Kindness is not always welcomed in this world.” She looked up towards the Magistrate terrace for a moment. Taking in a deep breath and sighing softly. “So our fate is destined to perish? This same thing happened with Garrosh. We decided to try and flee to the Alliance again. But now what? What will the Dark Lady cause in all of this.”</p><p>“You and your kin’s fate is not yet sealed.” Turning then, Leiuella looked Avelelyne in the eyes. Her glare meeting her fellow mender’s wobble. “Once more, we are nearing a point in the battle where triage will be called into play. There is yet time, to lick your wounds and make the cut. Prove yourselves the same people the Dark Lady gave her life for, and she may yet decide her own sacrifice was worthwhile. You are the children of blood; remember this.”</p><p>Aveleyne slowly nodded her head towards, Leiuella. “Very well. I will remember your words, Doctor. We shall see what comes of these choices we made.” She bowed her head softly towards Leiuella. “By your leave, doctor.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even more bloopers; </p><p>https://doctor-staton.tumblr.com/post/185892341173/bloopers-62719</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Doctor’s Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor’s Notes; </p><p> Patient: Monax the Undying.<br/>
Rank: Dawnward of the Sunguard, Executor of the Dying Suns.<br/>
Family: Razail Dusksinger.<br/>
Immediate Contact: Ashzouren Summerfall. </p><p>The patient suffered multiple injuries after remaining upon the battle field wounded. Suffering a cavernous blow to the chest which resulted in the loss of skin, as well as internal hemorrhaging he was lucky to be alive. Standing at the battle for the Sunwell, the Dawnward suffered two further, albeit minimal in comparison, injuries. A broken horn from bashing down marble walls. A dislocated shoulder also from running straight into the then unbroken marble walls.<br/>
He has received treatment for all wounds, including a horn cap to prevent further infection. Dawnward Monax is to stay within the infirmary for the duration of five weeks while his injuries heal, time beginning upon the end of the Battle upon Quel’danas. </p><p> </p><p> Signed; 6/2/19 </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://doctor-staton.tumblr.com/post/185169190558/215241-monax-moonguard-o-m-g-she-has-a</p><p>Click here for bloopers; </p><p>✨ Sneak peak ✨</p><p>21:52:41 [Monax-MoonGuard]: o m g she has a cabinet in her dress pocket!?<br/>21:52:48 [Leiuella-MoonGuard]: Her chest is hollow.<br/>21:52:57 [Leiuella-MoonGuard]: She has a rack in her rack.<br/>21:53:01 [Monax-MoonGuard]: Oh, OHHH oh my god LMAO<br/>21:53:05 [Jehleshi-MoonGuard]: I<br/>21:53:07 [Jehleshi-MoonGuard]: Uh<br/>21:53:14 [Jehleshi-MoonGuard]: Afina omg lmao<br/>21:53:18 [Narridel-MoonGuard]: LMFAO<br/>21:53:19 [Narridel-MoonGuard]: OMG</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>